gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Ales Hanak
Ales Hanak is a Czech former gay pornographic film actor who went under the alias Jirka Kalvoda (Japanese: 金閣 Hepburn: Kinkaku). He was born on July 7, 1977 in Prague, Czechoslovakia, Central Europe. Jirka Kalvoda's penis size is 20 cm (8 inches). Names His nickname comes from the film, Wolff's World, in which he wrestles with Jarda Kolar to take down Mark Wolff while wearing gold crotch shorts. He had used several aliases while performing. These include Derec Crucek, Derek Crucek, Jiri T., Petr Katja, while modeling for Jan Armer in All-Man, George Kostelansky, Peter Kotja, and Quint, and while acting for Can-Am Productions, Yirka Kalvoda. In Japanese, Ales Hanak is transcribed as Aresu Hanaku (アレス・ハナク) and Jirka Kalvoda is transcribed as Jiruka Karuboda (ジルカ・カルボダ). History Jirka Kalvoda debuted in the gay porn industry in 1998. Kalvoda was performing for films. Mainly for BelAmi, Studio 2000 and William Higgins Productions, but also performed for Can-Am Productions, Red Moon Video, All Worlds Video, Man Splash Video, Close-Up Productions, Jet Set Productions, Star Video, Catalina Video, Pacific Sun Entertainment, Masta Entertainment, Chez Mate Video, Kink Video, and Mark Wolff Productions. He has worked with the late legendary American director William Higgins the most out of any director. Kalvoda's last film was Kasarna Bi the Road in 2004. Role in Gachimuchi Jirka Kalvolda is best known for his shirt rubbing dance or crotch rubbing dance from the Can-Am Productions produced 2000 American adult film Max Men Strip Fantasy 1. He is mainly used as a humorous addition in fan videos and music videos due to his stern face and his movement during the shirt rubbing dance. The shirt rubbing dance wouldn't become popular until 2010 where a video of said shirt rubbing dance was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga (now Niconico). The video consists of a hand-drawn and animated Remilia Scarlet from the Touhou Project series doing the shirt rubbing dance to Japanese TV anime Densetsu Kyojin Ideon's "Contact". Jirka has a distinct wrestling technique incorporating Billy's Fairy Lift. His hold is called the Spinning Fairy Lift. This is shared with Brian Maxon. Cock Tail Gang Bang In Cock Tail Gang Bang, Petr Katja (Jirka), in his very first American film, walks with Jiri Sydnec (Jarda) to a party. Wolff's World In Wolff's World, Jirka Kalvoda is seen talking to Jarda Kolar in his native language before encountering Mark Wolff, who just got done finishing off his French opponent, Philippe Nicolas, during an oil wrestling session. Jirka Kalvoda manages to overpower Mark Wolff as Mark Wolff is blood choking Jarda Kolar and puts him into a blood choke, too; creating a three-man chain of holds. As Mark Wolff lays tired but not asleep, Jirka Kalvoda wakes up Jarda Kolar. The two Czechs then send an unconscious Mark Wolff to the same bed that Mark Wolff went to when he put Philippe Nicolas to sleep and Jirka Kalvoda douses all three wrestlers, including himself, in oil. Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar are defeated by Mark Wolff. Mark Wolff then requests the two Czechs to masturbate with him before Mark Wolff requests to continue masturbating; alone. Ending the film. House of Detention In House of Detention, Van Darkholme considers Jirka Kalvoda to be worthy of an alpha flick figure. Kalvoda requests his master to lick his feet. Van is angry at that request, reminding him that he is his master, and commands fellow slave Erik Michaels to lick Kalvoda's feet for him. Kalvoda takes part in jerking off onto Van in the final scene of the film along with Jarda Kolar, Erik Michaels, and Duncan Mills. He is the one who frees the tied up Van as well; letting Van masturbate as Kalvoda watches on. Max Men Strip Fantasy 1 In Max Men Strip Fantasy 1, Jirka Kalvoda is the one who performs the famous shirt rubbing dance. He gracefully rubs his gray shirt with such force and does so for 8 seconds. He wears the gray shirt before taking it off, only to expose a red, but ripped undershirt while wearing black shorts and white stripes. A Wank in the Woods In A Wank in the Woods, Jirka Kalvoda accidentally names the Golden Retriever shown on the bus, Occhan. He goes on a trip to the woods with his fellow Czechs. Jarda Kolar (known only as Jarda in the film) does make a return in this film, too. Czech Point In Czech Point, Jirka Kalvoda is one of the Czech soldiers leaded by Chris Steele. Jirka and the American soldiers (along with a translator) work together. Jirka has safe anal sex with one of them. Czech Tag Team 1 In Czech Tag Team 1, Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar wrestle in red suits. After wrestling, they both head to the shower to slap each other's butt. Czech Tag Team 2 In Czech Tag Team 2, Jirka Kalvoda works with Jarda Kolar to wrestle against Steve Shannon and Sonny Markham, the Americans. The Czechs then get sent to the same oil pit found in Wolff's World, where they get defeated by the American team. Quotes Wolff's World 'Mark Wolff vs. Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar' House of Detention W A T E R * "Lick my feet." A Wank in the Woods * "Occhan!" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Jarda Kolar (銀閣 Ginkaku) is often paired up with Jirka Kalvoda. ** Together, they are known by the Japanese Gachimuchi fanbase as the "Skull Nipple Brothers" (スカル乳首兄弟, Sukaru Chikubi Koudai), from a misheard line spoken by one of theirs, "「ユニクロのスカル乳首」 " (Uniqlo no Skull Chikubi). * Jirka Kalvoda topped. Unlike Jarda Kolar. Gallery MAXMSF1 Jirka.jpg|In Max Men Strip Fantasy 1. External links * Gay porn star Ales Hanak/Jirka Kalvoda (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Just Rub Series article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series